Pet AnimalTales: Jerry and the Bad Lioness
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" A Lesson in Fighting Temptation Cast: * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy/Pilgrim * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as Alfred * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry as the Mayor of Bumblyburg * Young Kovu (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) as Jean Claude Pea as the Mayor's Assistant and Himself * Young Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) as Phillipe Pea as Himself * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Petunia Rhubarb as the Reporter * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as Jim Gourdly as the Cameraman * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd as the Cameraman * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter * Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as The Bad Apple * Nuka (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Curly the Worm * Rafiki (The Lion King) and Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Pilgrims * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Himself and Pilgrim * Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Annie as Herself * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer as Delivery Boss * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Dad Asparagus as Himself * Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) as Rapscallions * Carrot Lady as Themselves * Suzie as Themselves * Dockus Corota as Themselves * Arthur as Docter Carrot and Himself * Theater Customer Man as Himself * Carrot Lady with Purple Dress as Herself * Leo with Construction Worker as Himself * Figaro with Construction Worker as Himself * Dockus Corota with Green Suit as Himself * Arthur with Lab Out Coat as Himself * Suzie with Pink Sweater as Herself * Dockus Corota with Blue Suit as Himself * Suzie with Blue Sweater as Herself * Carrot Lady with Red Dress as Herself * Oscar as Himself * Grandma Gourd as Herself * Pete as Himself * Mrs. Josephson as Herself * Docter Carrot as Himself * Marty as Himself * Leo as Construction Worker * Figaro as Construction Worker Rock On, Jerry Cast: * The Birdbrains (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Shux * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy * Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as The Bad Apple Credits Roll Directed by TIM HODGE Produced by COLIN M. DAVIS DAVID PITTS Story Development TIM HODGE MIKE NAWROCKI DAVID PITTS GAIL SCHENBAUM PHIL VISCHER Production Coordinators ASHLEY IRVING-SCOTT LISA ANN MEAWASIGE-KERTESZ ANDREW YOUSSI Written by MIKE NAWROCKI RICHARD SMITH Storyboarding by TOD CARTER TIM HODGE BRIAN K. ROBERTS Art Director HEATHER GAGNIER Concept Art BRIAN K. ROBERTS JOE SPADAFORD CHARLES VOLLMER Title Designs JOHN TRAUSCHT 2D Animation TIM HODGE BRIAN K. ROBERTS Character Voices Kristen Bell Clancy Brown Pat Carroll Bill Fagerbeke Anna Farris Jeffrey Garcia Bill Hader Tom Kenny Ryan Reynolds Tony Shalhoub Crowd Extras BRIAN K. ROBERTS JOE SPADAFORD CHARLES VOLLMER ANDREW YOUSSI Post-Production Supervisor DAVE McCARTNEY Edited by J. CHRIS WALL Editorial FRED PARAGANO Online Editor BRYAN LUREN Offline Editor YOEL FROHLICH Character Dialog Recording FRED PARAGANO Engineering Assistant RIC JURGENS Supervising Sound Editor JUSTIN DRURY Sound Effects Editor BAXTER MERRY Executive Sound Editor Supervisor JOE SERAFINI Dialog Editor ADAM BOLDUC CG Supervisor JEFF BELL Modeling Supervisors MARK NEYSMITH MARC SOULIERE Modeling Artists TITO BELGRAVE SEAN COGHLIN JOHAH FRIEDMAN PATRICK PAUTLER JENNY RIUTTA SHERVIN SHAHIDI ARCHIE VILLAVERDE Surfacing Supervisor JAE CHUNG Animation Supervisors DANIEL KRZYWANIA CEDRIC LO Character Animators ROBIN BADR SEAN COGHLIN MICHAEL DEMUR EMILY DOEHLER-KNOX SAMAD KHAN ANDREW LAM JESSE LICKMAN JEFF MCINTYRE ERIC MURRAY DAN TURNER ARCHIE VILLAVERDE Lighting Supervisors CHRISTOPHER DEREWIANKO SCOTT SANDERSON Lighting Artists SEAN COGHLIN DOMINIC MENEGON JEFF RUSSELL Lighting T.D.'s MARK BODANIS MATT COLLIE Effects Supervisors PAUL JEWELL WARREN LAWTEY Effects Artist NADAV BRILL Lead Compositors ALAN KENNEDY JERRY SEGUIN Compositors STEVEN CHEN ROB DALE BRYAN LUREN RIAN McNAMARA DAVID MITROVIC ZEBULON PIKE Assistant Compositor ROB KENNEDY Directors of Technical Development TERRY DALE NEIL GOWER Software Development MICHAL ELDAR YARON GAVISH JOS’H FULLER MIGUEL SEPULVEDA Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Instruments JOHN TRAUSCHT Choir KURT HEINECKE BRIAN K. ROBERTS ANDREW YOUSSI Office Manager LISA GRIFFIN Studio Systems Administrators DAMIAN UPTON GREG WHYNOTT Human Resources RENA DALMASSO Special Thanks To DAN KRENCH And The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production TERRY PEFANIS Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs